


Raising Innocence

by RestlessCancer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian attempts to create the ultimate soul for Demonic devouring pleasure using a young maid he had enrolled to be another servant- one who can no longer remember life as a human girl. In the process, his Demonic nature goes through a Hellacious battle with his human form's nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There she laid in a bed that was not her own in a room that was not her own within a manor she knew nothing about. She was of plain beauty for the old London scene. Her hair midnight black and Celtic red all at once. Her unimpressive breasts fit in well with her thin frame that rose only to average height, though she was clearly still built for child rearing with her fairly wide hips and rather large rear had drawn the attention of too many grabby hands. Her skin was pale with light pink undertones, lightly freckled from the neck down from all the days she used to spend in the spring sun, basking in the warmth that helped combat the cold chill that had plagued her in that life.

But this was not that life.

This was a new life given by an ancient life that had wandered in the shadows for ages before she was even a possibility. This presence was in the room, sitting and relaxed in a padded rocking chair. The woman- though, to be clear she was only barely a teen in our eyes seeing as how she was at the more than ripe age of 16- awoke slowly unaware of the supernatural occurrence that brought her there. She was in a beautifully plain white dress with an orange rose tucked under her folded hands that rest upon her ravaged and bandaged torso, matching the abused looking bandages that wrapped like a sickly flower crown upon her head. She blinked the haze away-once, twice, thrice, and finally after the fourth drowsy blink, the fog had lifted and she saw the canopy above her, a lavish red of the finest combined velvet and silk materials, heavy enough to dissuade any draft but light enough to breathe as if it were alive and nurturing whatever it held within its plush womb. She sat up slowly, recognizing the weird feeling of the bandages around her abdomen and touched the ones crowning her long and luxurious locks of black fire.

“I was beginning to believe that you would never awaken.” A voice purred softly, attempting to comfort the confused young lady- though she had never acted as a lady should have, not at home anyway.

“Who’s there?” She inquired, more curious than anything.

“My apologies, you won’t have remembered our introductions from before so I will reenact them with you.” A handsome man, the picture of youth and elegance in his simple but clearly high quality black garb, answered, rising from his seat in the rocking chair and crossing to sit on the edge of the bed. “I am simply Michaelis. I am, as some like to say, one Hell of a man.”

“Oh, well, nice to meet you Simply Michaelis.” She responded, smiling sweetly, knowing that Simply wasn’t actually his first name.

“This truly is a reenactment of our first introduction.” Michaelis replies with a fond smile and a gentle chuckle.

“I suppose I teased you in the same manner the first time, correct?” She noted with a soft and musical giggle.

“Yes, though I must say, I believe I will like having some of these qualities remaining. They are rather amusing since you are smarter than you let others believe and should make for interesting times in the future ages.”

“Ages, oh my, I don’t believe I’ll last ages, for we all die sometime.” She noted, rather surprised that he held such high expectations for her.

“Where are my thoughts, my lovely mistress? I forgot that you are not yet aware of your current status.” Michaelis apologizes with a slight frown.

“And what status might that be, dear sir?” She asked, rather confused but still curious.

“Well, you see, my lady, you are one Hell of a young woman.” He began to explain, pausing to see if she would simply piece it together with those clues as she had before- though concerning his status and not hers for she was simply a young woman before.


	2. Chapter 2

She shifts onto her right hip, tucking her legs to her side and rubbing the petals of the orange rose between her thumb and forefinger. She thinks about how she had met him before but couldn’t remember said encounter and how he subtly emphasized the word Hell without seeming to do so on purpose. Perhaps she met him in a dream and this was another dream… No, that couldn’t be it, everything is too solid and normally, one wouldn’t feel textures in a dream nor would it move so much in normal time… Perhaps there was something to the belief of the Hindus that there was reincarnation but only select people were chosen… Why then, was she chosen by him?

“This is a second life, isn’t it? You’re something immortal and though you’re attractive enough, you’re shrouded in something negative… Are you an incubus?” She renders her guesses aloud, to which he smiled and nodded proudly. “Does this make me a succubus? Why was I chosen?”

“It technically does, though you’ll never be so horrid looking as the Angels have led everyone to believe. As for the latter, it is as I said earlier and that I believe you can help me in the ultimate Demonic scheme that none have ever dared to try- for it takes patience beyond what most of our kind can muster at times.” Michaelis answers for her.

“Oh? What would that be?” She wonders aloud, musing inwardly as she tilts her head to the side.

“I will tell you as much as soon as we prepare you for your role in it. For you have forgotten who you were so we shall give a new life and a new name. But what to call you is hard to say, for it should match your simple beauty though be able to work for my purposes.” He continues, putting a hand to his chin and supporting his elbow with the hand of the other arm that he left crossed over his chest, looking rather perplexed though not at all distressed.

She occupies herself with smelling the rose and then once again strokes the soft petals with her fingers, all the while smiling to herself. 

“Ahh, I see. We shall call you Ebony-Rose Ember Michaelis. For you are much like a rose, though one that never gets to see the light, though you burn like a subtle ember into the memories of others.” Michaelis smiles seductively feeling pleased with himself.  “Now, I must warn you when you take off the bandages, your body will still be healing and there is a mark upon your forehead, a little dot that looks like the bindis that the women wear in India, though yours will be a soft lavender instead of a glaring red, which your eyes have taken to quite nicely.”

“I understand. Each form has its marks and whatever this mark you mention looks like is just the one suited for it.” She smiles, not the least bit angry or upset by any of it.

“Yes, I do believe you will be perfect for my intentions.” Michaelis smiles darkly, though it only makes Ebony-Rose more enamored with him.

“May I know them now?” Ebony-Rose pleads gently, a curious flame glinting in her eyes.

“Yes, I think I shall tell you now. You have me quite fond of you already. I can tell that you’ll drive me mad in the best of ways.” Michaelis dreamily responds. “I will take you to our true home, then you will pick out a soul to use, and then we shall cultivate it together. We shall create the ultimate soul, tainted with all the right things, but full of innocence… Hmmm, it will be wondrous. Of course, if it works, we shall do it a second time for you since you will be ravenous by the time the first soul is ripe for the plucking.”

“Okay. I think I shall like it.” Ebony-Rose assures him, smiling with more energy than before. “When can we go?”

“As soon as we finish the day’s chores for the Phantomhives. Master Vincent is very kind to us and has named us as the ones to inherit the estate since their son perished in an accident. They have less joy these days and they know of my status. They have also left their souls to us in addition to all their earthly possessions. They know us as husband and wife. Therefore, that is how we shall act.”

“Good. I should like to have claims on you, even if they are earthly.” Ebony-Rose says, smiling more deviously.

“That’s the spirit. Now, let us shed your bandages and prep you for the rest of the day and our short eternal night in Hell.” Michaelis encourages, standing and offering her his hand.

She takes his hand and allows him to turn her around and start unlacing the back of her gown. Her flesh is temperate and soft as chinchilla fur but as pale as snow in sunlight. He undresses her and discards the dress in a hamper with an effortless flick of the wrist. He unwinds the bandages from her torso, the skin on her abdomen and lower back scabbed and raw, though she could no longer feel any pain from it for it actually was mostly healed despite its appearance. She was surprised and a bit sick at the sight, but otherwise was fairly indifferent. Michaelis helped her into a short sleeved maid’s uniform- not forcing her to wear the frilly hair band that most maids wore. He removed the bandages from her head, unveiling the demonic seal placed, as he had said, like a bindi on her forehead. He separated her thigh length hair into three sections, french braiding each section and then intertwining them into a rose pattern and pinning the ends. She allowed him to walk her over to a full length mirror by the armoire. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled softly, catching his affectionate gaze upon her reflection.

The rest of the day passed with the doing of many chores, largely consisting of cleaning and serving the Phantomhive hosts. By midnight, all chores were done and the master and mistress had already retired to their room. Michaelis took Ebony-Rose’s hand and they transported to the Under Realm. Michaelis showed her to a great ocean of souls all intertwined, these were the souls that neither Heaven nor Hell had yet claimed. Ebony-Rose waded into the Sea of Souls and began to sift them through her delicate but strong fingers. Each had its own texture, flavor, and scent. She was seeking the one that overpowered all the others. It took only minutes for her eye to see a soul that was utterly still in the vast effervescent body of the bodiless that stirred relentlessly around her. She slowly approached it, diving under the surface of the expansive Sea until she reached it, her breath slowed. The soul quivered, it had not been very old when it lost its body. She bid it to come closer and it sensed her, immediately ramming itself into her abdomen, which felt as if it were stabbed at first and then felt like something she couldn’t describe but was unbelievably positive.

Michaelis was beginning to worry, her human shell would fall away if she didn’t exit soon enough and then he would have to start over with her. Just as he made up his mind to fetch her she resurfaced and waded her way back to him. The look in her eyes told him that the next stage needed to be done and then all would go according to (the general) plan.

Before leaving the Under Realm, the found a spot that looked like a solid wall of black that was really just a deep shadow and entered it. They stripped each other and engaged in the roughest and most thorough love-making ever known to their kind. Soon, the re-dressed and parted from the Under Realm. By the time they were back on earth, it was sunrise and they were ready to assume they had arrived at the wrong place, for the Phantomhive manor was ablaze and only one person had survived, the head of the Phantomhive staff, Tanaka, who held the will to his chest, a rolled up piece of aged parchment with the Phantomhive seal that was impossible to duplicate-if you weren’t an otherworldly being- since the creator had died many years ago. 

“Well, when the blaze is gone, we shall retrieve the souls still here and quench our thirst for the time being.” Michaelis sighs, escorting Ebony-Rose away with Tanaka in tow.

“What a shame, I had really looked forward to living there.” Ebony-Rose pointed out, look rather broken up about it.

“Don’t worry, my darling, we shall build an exact replica and take over as we had promised the Master and Mistress we would.” Michaelis assures her.


	3. Chapter 3

Within a month, an exact replica of the Phantomhive Manor was built down to the tiniest details. Michaelis had adopted the name Sebastian and dubbed himself as Sebastian Michaelis, Representative of the Phantomhive Lineage. Ebony-Rose (now and furthermore simplified to Ebony or Rose, though Rose was used most often) was noticeably pregnant and very happy to be. Though, her dreams warned her of what the truth was.  She kept this truth from Michaelis, hoping it was only misinterpreted by her pregnancy-stimulated brain. 

The Funtom Company came to thrive. It continued to expand and become the favorite in many places across the globe. As the months passed, Rose grew larger still until she looked as if she had a pillow or two tucked under her gown. However, she knew as did her husband for the earth realm that she was with child. She spent more of her days in bed as the calculated due date was only a week away. 

Rose sits in bed reading a book, Fairy Tales as told by the Brothers Grimm. She deems them intriguing, but unfit for their soon to be born child. Sebastian sits beside her, gently massaging her solid, perfectly round abdomen.  She sets her book aside and smiles at him. Suddenly, they both feel a kick as the baby shifts inside her womb.

“He certainly isn’t very active.” Sebastian comments.

“No, but that’s okay.” Rose beams. “He can be however he likes.”

“How do you know the baby is a boy?” He wonders.

“I can feel it the same way you could feel that I was the one to choose.” She explains, caressing her baby’s temporary home. “I’m glad to have him. I can tell that he will be just perfect.”

It was true that the child would be perfect, but she had grown too attached to him to give him up for Sebastian’s purposes. In that moment, Rose tensed, feeling overheated  and damp as if she were wearing a coduroy gown in the middle of a hot summer’s day in the garden. There was also a dull ache like the cramps she used to get when she was having her ‘lady time.’ Sebastian recognizes the shift with her and notices the baby moving more within the confines of her uterus, the little one’s feet could be seen kicking at the top of her rounded belly.

The baby is coming.

“Sebastian you conniving incubus! You did this to me!” Rose accuses through gritted teeth as the labor pains only get sharper as they come, increasing in frequency. 

“My apologies, my radiant Rose, though you will have to do better if you actually mean to insult me.” Sebastian replies, shifting down to the end of the bed, placing her feet upon his shoulders and tearing her underwear off.

“I don’t want to but this human body hurts in moments like this!” She screams through her teeth, gripping the sheets. “How much longer?”

“Just push as I instruct and the baby will be out in no time.” Sebastian encourages, checking her dilation with his slender fingers.  “Push as much as you can bear now.”

Rose pushes as hard as she can and then relaxes a bit and breathes before pushing again as Sebastian instructs. Finally, an hour later, the baby comes out and Sebastian begins to cut the umbilical cord with his fangs, enjoying the taste of her blood. The baby boy screams and cries, eliciting the other servants notice as they all run to their Master and Mistress’s bedroom. Finnian, Mey-rin, and Bard follow Tanaka in to see what the commotion is, still believing that it would be another week before the Mistress was due. As they crowd into the room, they watch Sebastian cleaning off a petite but pudgy baby boy and Rose bleeding onto the sheets a bit as she breathes heavily, relaxing into the plethora of pillows. The baby continues to cry as Sebastian puts a nappie on him and swaddles him in the softest baby blue blanket.

“Hush, now, little one, your mother needs rest.” Sebastian encourages, laying the newborn in a thoroughly padded cradle. 

“Sebastian, give me my baby.” Rose commands, still huffing and puffing from the labor.

“Rose, you need rest.” Sebastian gently disagrees with a firm look.

“What I need is to hold my baby.” Rose argues.

“Very well, if that allow to rest.” Sebastian sighs, cradling the newborn in his arms and carrying him over to her.

“Oh the Master and Mistress make such cute babies they do!” Mey-rin gushes.

“That is the cutest baby I’ve ever seen!” Finnian agrees.

“I have to agree with you two.” Bard admits, smirking a bit at how strange it must sound coming from him.

“Hi, angel, it’s mama…” Rose coos at her baby boy, looking into his barely open eyes as he begins to calm down and yawn. “Oh my, what a tired little darling you must be. It’s such a big day for you. Welcome to the world my darling baby boy.”

“What will you call him, Miss?” Finnian asks, beaming at the new mother and her newborn. 

“Ciel.” She answers in a soft voice as her baby begins to drift to sleep in her arms. “You all can come closer to see him if you promise to be quiet. He is sleeping now.”

The servants nod and tiptoe to the bed and take a closer look at the fragile thing in her arms. Rose sweeps her baby’s blue-ish black hair across his forehead. She chose the name because of his eyes. She knew good and well that this child was created with the soul of the Phantomhives’ former child who had died too soon. Now, the child would get a second chance to live a real life in a safe and loving home. As Rose thinks of this, she begins to cry tears of silent sorrow- she knew that she chose wrong for Sebastian’s purposes and she knew not what he would do if he discovered the mistake.

“You four, return to your chores.” Sebastian orders in a quiet but firm voice, taking the sleeping newborn from his mother’s arms and laying him in the crib once more.

They all obey after lingering a moment. Sebastian settles on the bed with Rose and lifts her chin to look him in the eyes.

“What is it, my darling?” Sebastian inquires, looking genuinely concerned. “Do you still hurt?”

“I do, but in a different way, my sweet.” Rose sobs, her brows furrowing in despair as tears stream down her face. 

“In what way, my dear?” 

“I have failed you…”

“How so?” Sebastian wonders, completely taken by surprise.

“I have birthed you a child I cannot bear to raise for slaughter. He chose me and all those months that he grew inside me, he created a bond with me. I see it in his eye. The mark is there… I cannot allow him to die-no matter what that may mean for me.” Rose explains, her voice breaking numerous times as she turns her face away from him.

Sebastian scowls and emits a horrible sound as his ruby eyes turn crimson. He quickly composes himself and breathes deeply. He sorts out the events and works to find a logical solution. After a quick minute of pondering, he holds Rose in his arms and comforts her.

“It’s okay, my darling Rose, we will simply try again once your weak human body has healed enough. You shall keep this child for your own, but I wish to have as little involvement as possible. How does that sound?” Sebastian soothes.

“Really, you would do that for me?” Rose questions, hope filled in her voice.

“Yes. As I have said before, I am really quite fond of you and I wish to make you happy so that you will continue to make me happy.” Sebastian assures her with her favorite mischievous smile.

“Sebastian, I know it is only because I am in a human body, but I do love you dearly.” Rose confesses, looking into his crimson eyes.

“Good. It will certainly help us in Earth Realm.” Sebastian responds. “Let’s get this mess cleaned up and get you cleaned up so you can rest and hold your newborn to your heart’s content.”

“I would absolutely love that.” Rose sniffles, smiling radiantly.

Sebastian carried Rose to the washroom and let her soak in the tub and wash herself up while he went to the room and tidied things up for her, putting fresh sheets on the bed before checking on Rose’s newborn boy. The baby was still fast asleep when Sebastian returned to help rose out of the tub and get dressed after drying off. 

Sebastian carries Rose back to the bedroom and settles her in on the bed. She extends her arms out for her baby and Sebastian lays the little one in her arms. She smiles and nuzzles him.

“Well, I must resume my work with the Funtom Company and attend to other business affairs. I will leave all the things you need within your reach until I dinner tonight when I can rejoin you. Will we still pleasure each other tonight?” Sebastian says, arranging all the things she may need on the bed near her.

“Okay, darling. Thank you. And I would love to pleasure you as long as baby Ciel is fast asleep.” Rose responds, shifting her baby to nurse as he awakens.

“That’s my lovely flower. I shall see you later tonight.” Sebastian commends, kissing her before departing.

“That, my little angel, is your daddy.” Rose whispers to her nursing baby.


	4. Chapter 4

It is four months since Ciel was born and Rose is ever more in love with her baby. Ciel had grown very little in those four months, though he is now healthier in weight. The infant hasn’t hardly left his mother’s reach since he was born and seems content on keeping it that way.

“Waaaaaahhhh!” Ciel bawls, laying on his back with his fists clenched, legs kicking, and eyes squeezed shut.

“I know, angel, mama’s here and going to make it all better.” Rose soothes, removing his soiled clothes and nappie and cleaning him up.

After re-dressing him, she takes him into her arms, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. Ciel starts to calm down and suck on his fist as Rose cradles him in her arms.

“There, all better, sweetheart.” She coos, giving him a small section of hair play with- a habit Sebastian would later scold her for encouraging.

“Darling, are you ready to go? Tanaka has already taken the diaper bag out to the carriage.” Sebastian says, entering the room.

“Yes, we just needed our nappie changed, didn’t we?” She responds nuzzling her infant, who gurgles happily in response. 

Sebastian escorts Rose to the carriage and they take off to the function at the Baron’s estate. The Baron has promised to back the company and assist in funding future expansions if the Michaelis family were to attend his function and impress him. So the carriage moves on, gently rocking and bumping along the roads as they head to the estate. Ciel nurses for the first hour in transit and dozes for the last as the carriage pulls up to the grand front entrance. Sebastian helps Rose out of the carriage, along with Mey-rin, whose duty is to carry the diaper bag and assist Rose whenever necessary. The Michaelis family and Mey-rin move to the center of the ballroom where the Baron stands talking to his guests.

“Ah, Michaelis family!” The Baron’s full booming voice greets. 

The Baron is a rather “full” man, being heavy in stature, but average height. He is very polite but sends alarm through Rose as she sees him. She remains silent as she looks him over, smiling politely. 

“Mrs. Michaelis, you have a beautiful baby boy.” The Baron complements, smiling kindly, but something gleamed in his eyes as he said this. “May I hold him?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sebastian answers, assuming it would be alright with his earthly wife.

Rose cringes ever so slightly but allows the Baron to take Ciel from her arms. Much to her dismay, Ciel wakes up, rubbing at his face with his tiny fists, yawning. He looks up at the Baron fussing over him and tenses. His chin quivers and his brows furrow as he open his mouth wide to start sobbing and screeching. The Baron attempts to calm the child but finds himself at a loss. Rose begins to weep with her face buried in Sebastian’s chest, falling apart at the sound of her child’s cries as her earthly husband holds her back, insisting the Baron can soothe her baby. The rest of the guests in attendance looked at the scene from the peripherial.

“Perhaps Mrs. Michaelis should take him back, he probably needs fed again since young children need the nourishment to grow.” The Baron encourages.

“Yes, yes, he probably does, is there a room that I can go to nurse him?” Rose agrees, taking her baby back into her arms as she sniffles.

The Baron escorts her to quaint little sitting room and encourages her to make herself at home before gently closing the door. Instead of returning to the party, he goes into the room next to it and takes down a small portrait on the wall separating the quaint sitting room from the room in which he stands. He pulls back a short handled hatch and looks through to the sitting room, where Rose is coddling her baby boy and changing him.

“Are you okay, Miss, are you?” Mey-rin inquires, packing the unneeded things away.

“No, Mey-rin. I am not okay. I hate to hear my baby cry, he’s my baby. I cannot let anyone or anything harm him. He’s the most precious thing. He came to me. I didn’t find him, but he found me and changed me. He’s a little angel in disguise.” Rose answers, gently holding her tired baby to her chest so he can listen to her heartbeat. 

“I am sorry, Miss, I am. I can’t imagine what it must be like.” Mey-rin appreciates, nodding her head feverishly.

“No one can. Not even Sebastian. He doesn’t like Angels. He thinks they’re horrible punishers.” Rose whimpers, kissing her baby’s cheek.

“He’s just had it rough, he has.” Mey-rin comforts. “I’m sure he’s just down, he is.”

“I suppose…” Rose sniffles, nuzzling her baby.

At that moment, the Baron quietly shuts the little peep-hole’s latch and covers the spot with the painting. He exits the room and returns to hosting his party. The child he held is special, as he thought. The child is an Angel and therefore could be of use to him- not to mention how it would make a wonderful prize given the perfection of it. The Baron makes up his mind that he will somehow capture this Angel child. Sebastian engages the Baron for the better part of an hour, at the beginning of which the Baron heartily agrees to promote the Funtom Company as well as finance future expansion endeavors- though the reasoning was never given.

Rose returns to the ballroom with her sleeping baby in her arms and Mey-rin trailing after. She returns to Sebastian’s side, leaning into him as she starts to feel faint. Sebastian looks upon her and frowns with a concerned look, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

“Darling, I believe we should head home soon. You look rather faint. You will need to see a doctor tomorrow so we can ensure you’re alright. The pregnancy did do a number on you after all.” Sebastian points out, tilting her chin up towards him as she nods.

“Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis, if you are not feeling well, I urge you to go home and rest. I will ensure that your reputation isn’t marred in any way by your early departure. After all, they will understand that you are a new mother and need more rest since the little one’s birth.” The Baron encourages, happy to accommodate the needs of the ones who created his soon to be prize possession.

“You are too kind Baron. I thank you for your understanding and apologize for my weakness.” Rose responds with tired smile.

“Yes, it is very kind of you and I’m afraid it is for the best that we depart as quickly as possible so my wife may rest before she sees the doctor tomorrow.” Sebastian agrees, smiling kindly at him.

Rose, carrying baby Ciel still, Sebastian and Mey-rin exit the estate and climb into their carriage. Sebastian has Rose rest herself against him, but looks rather troubled.

“What is it, my darling?” Rose murmurs, finding herself more and more exhausted.

“The Baron rubs me the wrong way. I have a bad feeling about him and I know he was watching you and the baby. I followed him at a distance and saw him peeping through where a painting hung. While I have never truly warmed up to the idea of having a child, I still don’t appreciate the Baron sizing up Ciel as if he were a catch or something of the like.” Sebastian answers, watching their child sleep in her arms.

“I don’t like the Baron. He is more evil than demons.” Rose admits. “I wish to stay far away from him.”

“I understand, darling. But you will go to the doctor tomorrow.” Sebastian responds, making eye contact with her.

“Then you will need to watch Ciel.” She points out.

“I’m sure Ciel will do just fine with the servants. After all, I have absurd amounts of paperwork to finish.” He reminds her.

“I love our servants dearly, but they are practically children themselves. You will need to watch Ciel.” Rose argues.

“Alright, I understand. I shall watch the baby tomorrow until you return from the doctor.” Sebastian submits with a sigh.

“Thank you. I do appreciate it. And…” Rose thanks, looking up at him before kissing him rather passionately. “I do love you.”

“I love you too, Ebony-Rose.” He replies, smiling deviously.

After another hour of travel, they arrive home. Sebastian goes to the study to work in order to pay more mind to their baby the next day. Meanwhile, Rose goes upstairs with Mey-rin following after, lays Ciel in his crib, and changes into her nightgown. Mey-rin is given her leave as Rose takes Ciel back into her arms. The infant coos and grins his toothless smile as she tickles him gently.

“Hi, baby!” She coos at him. “Can you say mama?”

Ciel gurgles a bit and speaks in baby gibberish before something akin to mama starts to form.

“Yes, that’s my baby, say Mama!” She encourages.

“Mah Mah!” Ciel says, gurgling happily as his mama blows kisses on his cheek.

“Yes, That’s my little angel! You’re getting so big!” She coos at him.

Rose continues to play with her baby boy as Sebastian comes in and changes for bed.

“Oh, I know. Can you say da-da?” Rose asks, pointing to Sebastian.

Ciel speaks in gibberish a bit before saying Mama instead.

“Say da-da, sweetie!” Rose encourages.

Sebastian frowns slightly as he climbs into bed, not at all encouraging either of them in this particular endeavor. Ciel looks his dad, his lip quivering, and buries his face in his mama’s chest as he starts to cry.

“Sebastian,if you two are going to be together tomorrow then you need to properly bond with him.” Rose reminds him, rubbing hearts on her baby’s back.

“Yes, my darling.” Sebastian agrees, taking Ciel in his arms. “Now, now, little one, there’s no need to cry.”

Sebastian rests Ciel on his chest and pats his bottom. He hums a soft song to the child  who sniffles and looks up at the man holding him.

“Dah-dah…” Ciel hiccups.

“Yes, little one.” Sebastian encourages.

After awhile of Sebastian learning all of Ciel’s favorite ways to play and his schedule, Ciel begins to fuss and then sob. Within a manner of seconds, Sebastian notices the infant’s bottom is wet.

“Come, little one, it seems you’ve soiled yourself.” Sebastian soothes, taking Ciel to his crib to be changed.

Moving swiftly but gently, Sebastian changes Ciel’s diaper in record time, though sparing the theatrics that Rose would normally engage in. This absence of play and distraction leaves Ciel still in tears, screaming loudly as Sebastian rocks him in his arms.

“Whatever is the matter with him?” Sebastian asks, looking to Rose.

“You need to distract him when you change his diaper. He hates having a dirty diaper but also hates getting it changed. I usually play with him, giving him his pacifier, a toy or just tickling him and showing him how he can reach his feet.” Rose explains, leaving the bed and taking Ciel into her arms. “It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s still learning.”

Ciel calms down into a whimper and eventually fusses to express his tiredness. Rose soothes him and lays in bed next to Sebastian with her infant laying on her chest like every other night.


	5. Chapter 5

It is fairly early in the morning, approximately six o’clock, when Rose begins to gather herself to leave her baby for the first time. She frets endlessly, despite knowing her little one will be in good hands for the three hours she is gone.

“Now, the bottles are on the dresser next to his crib, you know where his diapers are and of course where his favorite blanket is. He will wake up at seven and you will need to soothe him, seeing as how he will be upset by the disruption in his normal routine with me.” Rose lectures Sebastian as he walks her down the grand staircase. “After that, you need to feed him, burp him, and then play with him.  At 11, he will be ready for his first nap. When he wakes up, you need to change him as I showed you. Then, you will need to feed him again, promptly burping him-lest you wish to have him screaming and crying and if so I will surely redact your existence- and then-”

“Darling, he will be fine and I know my duties. We will be fine.” Sebastian assures, opening the carriage door for her and kissing her lovingly. “Just relax and make sure that you’re alright- or rather your weak body is.”

“You’re right, my dear. I love you and I shall be back as soon as I can.” Rose agrees, smiling softly at him before he closes the carriage door.

Sebastian goes back in the manor and walks up the stairs, intending to go to the study to work. Suddenly, his plans are altered as he hears Ciel wailing from their bedroom. The Demon sighs in frustration, wondering why the little nuisance just had to wake up at an odd hour the one time his mother is gone but remembers that it is because his mother is gone that he cries, having gotten used to sleeping in her arms and constantly hearing her steady heartbeat. Sebastian regroups and heads towards the master bedroom. He stops outside the door, taking a deep breath and tries to mimic the way Rose would handle things- failing miserably since she is truly a unique being which is why he chose to keep her around. Sebastian goes over to the crib and takes the distressed infant into his arms. Ciel continues to cry as Sebastian begins to soothe him, wondering where the pretty lady who said to call her mama went, the one who always held him and knew exactly what to do and when.

“Shhh, baby. Mama will be back before you realize it. For now you are with me.” Sebastian comforts, rubbing hearts on the infant’s back the way Rose showed him.

Recognizing the familiar motion, Ciel starts to calm down. This man looks familiar… What had Mama called him? Ciel pouts as he thinks, his little brow furrowing up in concentration while Sebastian hums and carries the baby boy over to a rocking chair with a bottle in one hand. As Sebastian cradles Ciel in his arms, the little one remembers what Mama had called this man, the one she said was still learning.

“Dah-dah!” Ciel says, looking at the man’s face, which is surprised and… pleased, making the baby giggle and babble a bit before his little tummy rumbles and makes him whimper and his lip quiver. “Dah-dah…”

“There, there, Ciel, Daddy has your breakfast.” Sebastian coos, putting the bottle in the infant’s mouth. “See? All better.”

The baby greedily gulps down the milk, trying to go faster than his tiny tummy can handle. Knowing Ciel is drinking much too fast, Sebastian gently pulls bottle out of the infant’s mouth and burps him gently over his shoulder. Ciel whines and starts to cry until a small burp is emitted from his small body. Sebastian lays Ciel in his arms again, giving him his bottle slower this time.

“There, you see, you simply needed to slow down a bit.” Sebastian points out, smiling softly like Rose usually would.

Really, Sebastian was beginning to like this, it was a nice change of pace from all the paperwork and Underworld operations for the Queen. His tasks were so simple, even the bumbling servants couldn’t screw them up- or so he hoped should the need ever arise that the servants be needed for such activities. Though being a father would be quite inconvenient for his life’s work as a supernatural predator from Hell, Sebastian figures it may work out just fine as long as his initial scheme actually works out when they try to cultivate a soul this next time around. Ciel watches his daddy smile at him as he continues to drink. After a few more minutes, Ciel finds there’s no milk left and starts to fuss as his stomach feels funny. 

“It’s alright, Ciel.” Sebastian assures the baby, burping the child over his shoulder once again. “You just need Daddy to burp you.”

After crying for a couple minutes, Ciel burps and then sniffles as Sebastian transitions from patting the infant’s back to simply rubbing it. Ciel whines a bit, but stops as he grabs a hold of Sebastian’s soft black hair, taking a hand full and rubbing it against his face. Sebastian cringes a bit as Ciel pulls on the feathery strands to get them closer to his face and takes his hair out of the baby’s hand. 

“No. That is not nice, Ciel.” Sebastian scolds a bit too harshly as his eyes start to glow.

Ciel’s lip quivers and he begins to wail with tears streaming down his round little cheeks. Sebastian frowns, actually feeling awful for making Ciel cry, and uses a light and cooing tone with the infant.

“Ciel, Da-da’s sowwy. Don’t cry, baby, you’re okay.” Sebastian comforts, gently holding Ciel to his chest and rubbing his back while slowly rocking back and forth.

After a few minutes, Ciel calms down and takes Sebastian’s finger in his mouth before it can leave his reach after accomplishing its task of brushing the soft strands of bluish black hair out of the baby’s big innocent eyes. Sebastian is taken aback by this gesture and wonders if this is something that means a lot to human parents since his human form is telling him to awe at the little one and praise him. 

“Aren’t you an affectionate little baby.” Sebastian coos, nuzzling Ciel gently. “I love you too.”

Just outside the room, Mey-rin is dusting the portraits. As she catches a glimpse of the scene, her head feels lighter as if the blood suddenly rushed out of it. She covers her mouth and hurries down to the kitchen to tell Bard and Finny what she saw. As she had predicted, Finny was inside getting a drink of water while Bard was making lunch preparations, without any sort of weapon in sight- their Mistress had certainly scared him witless once Ciel was born.

“Hey! Bard, Finny! You won’t believe what I saw, you won’t!” Mey-rin gushes, her face flushed with excitement.

“Oi, what’re you gettin’ on about, Mey-rin?” Bard questions, turning his focus on her with an eyebrow raised.

“Mey-rin, what is it? What did you see?” Finny asks, one-upping Bard by raising both eyebrows in surprise.

“Mr. Sebastian was coddlin’ the young master and told him he loved him, he did!” Mey-rin blurts, giggling with a dreamy expression on her face. “I was dusting the portraits in the hall outside the main bedroom and I caught sight of it, I did.”

Back in the bedroom, Sebastian smirks, knowing the maid saw the display of affection. He chuckles a bit, making Ciel look up at him with a little drool dribbling from his mouth as he continues gumming Sebastian’s slender finger. Sebastian smiles, wiping the drool from the baby’s tiny chin, and rises out of the rocking chair. He then crosses over to the specially made plush rug on the floor by the crib, laying Ciel on it upon his back. Ciel protests in the form of starting to cry once again, kicking his feet in the air and waving his tiny fists. Sebastian allows the infant to take hold of his thumbs and he helps the four month old sit up, which makes Ciel calm down and look around, gurgling happily as he feels proud of himself for sitting up.

“See, there’s nothing to be upset about.” Sebastian smiles warmly, laying Ciel back down for a moment to put his hands firmly under Ciel’s arms and help the little one stand up.

Ciel looks around at how everything looks a little different and begins to squeal and giggle happily, feeling like he’s accomplished even more. Ciel bends and unbends his knees repeatedly, as if he were trying to jump. Seeing this, Sebastian times himself to lift the happy infant up from the floor a few inches and set him back down. Ciel looks at Sebastian smiling at him and giggles, opening and closing his hands towards the man he once thought to be scary and mean. Sebastian raises Ciel high up in the air and brings him down, resting the baby’s forehead against his, rubbing the tips of their noses together. Ciel gurgles and puts his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face, sucking on his daddy’s nose.

“You must be the happiest infant I’ve ever come across and likely the easiest to take care of.” Sebastian muses, chuckling warmly and holding Ciel up against his chest as he shifts positions to sit cross-legged on the little plush rug. 

Sebastian continues to play with Ciel for the hours leading up to 11, the time that Rose would normally lay him down for his nap. Around ten, Ciel begins to fuss, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny fists. Noticing this, Sebastian realizes that it must be time for his first nap. Sebastian lays Ciel against his chest, rubbing the baby’s fragile back, and begins to hum. Ciel quiets a bit and yawns, his eyelids growing very heavy with each passing second. Sebastian rises with ease and grace and continues to hum as he climbs onto the bed with Ciel. He leans back against the many pillows covering the headboard and kisses the baby’s forehead, grabbing Ciel’s favorite blanket and pacifier from the bedside table. Sebastian gently covers Ciel with the blanket, letting a corner go up on the little one’s head to shade his eyes, and attempts to put the pacifier in the infant’s mouth, failing to do so. He defaults to allowing Ciel to suck on his finger as he begins to sing to his baby, which lulls the tired Ciel to sleep. Sebastian allows himself to fall asleep with infant laying on his chest.


End file.
